Tenshi Hinanawi/Kohaku's version
Like all of Kohaku's ''Touhou characters, this version of Tenshi has custom gameplay, instead of gameplay based on Touhou fighting games, and has three defense options, selectable at the start of a fight. She uses three buttons for most of here moveset while using the remaining buttons for assists and one of her defense options.'' ) |Image = File:KohakuTenshiPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Kohaku |Downloadlink = Dr. Kohaku's Garage |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay While this character uses all six buttons, she uses , and for the majority of her moveset. She uses the button for one of her defense options, explained later. and are used for assists, where summons Iku Nagae, who dashes forward with her Dragon Fish Drill, which is a multi-hit attack, and summons Yukari Yakumo, who fires a projectile that slowly travels forward, then upward and finally travels backward and off-screen. The assists can be turned off by editing the config file. Like all of Kohaku's Touhou characters, Tenshi's gameplay is custom, not emphasizing on projectiles like in the Touhou fighting games, but rather on close-range combat, though she still has a few ranged attacks. She also has a Defense System which offers the player three different defense options, selectable at the start of a fight. The defense options are Ex-Shield, Parry and Just Defend. Ex-Shield works similar to Melty Blood, where the player has to press at the right time to parry an attack. The button can be held down, but it will drain power and won't be as effective as when is pressed at the right moment. Parry works like Street Fighter 3, where the player has to press at the right time to parry an attack. Just Defend requires the player to press at the right time to slighty parry an attack. It allows the player to recover from blockstun faster and restores a small amount of health when performed successfully. This character has great comboability, allowing the player to deal great damage to the opponent. Her Specials and strikers can be very useful. Her Hypers are useful as combo finishers, though Meteorogical Revelations doesn't deal much damage for a level 1 Hyper. Though Bhava-agra is a level 3 Hyper and also only able to be activated if the player's Life is at 300 or lower, it's very likely to miss and the opponent is given plenty of time to block it, meaning its damage is usually lackluster for a level 3 Hyper. Like all of Kohaku's characters, Tenshi has no custom A.I. and uses the engine's default. It's very weak and rarely attacks, usually jumping around, though it may occasionally perform a combo. It also almost never uses her Hypers. An A.I. patch exists, though it's currently offline. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Direction varies depending on button pressed version: , | / | }} | }}}} | Distance varies depending on button pressed| | }} | }} | }}}} |Angle varies depending on button pressed and versions: version: | | }} | }} | }}}} | Amount of hits varies depending on button pressed version: | | }} | }} | }}}} | Striker bar must be full| }} | Striker bar must be full| }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 2000 Power| }} | Uses 3000 Power| }} | Life must be 300 or lower Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' | Only usable if Shield is selected prior to match Negates all damage }} to keep Shield active Drains Power while Shield is kept active Automatically ends when 1000 Power has been consumed or if Tenshi lands from being airborne|}} just before opponent's attack makes contact| Only usable if respective defence option is selected prior to match Negates all damage|}} just before opponent's attack makes contact| Only usable if Just Defense is selected prior to match Negates all damage|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos Mugen Arcade Run Tenshi Hinanawi & Iku Nagae MUGEN Tenshi (me) vs Papyrus MUGEN Tenshi (me) vs Toriel Trivia *Tenshi's voice is taken from Scharlachrot from Arcana Heart 3. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Three-button Characters Category:Four-button Characters Category:Five-button Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with Assists Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with Parrying Category:Characters with a Just Defend Category:Characters made by Kohaku Category:Characters made in 2009 }}